Ask Le warriors! Chapter 1!
by CookieClouds
Summary: ask warriors hosting!


Ask Le Warriors!

Chapter onez!

"Okay Welcome to ask le warriors!

"My Name is CookieClouds!"

"I'm not cat I'm human! XD.

( my descriptions: I have curly light brown hair with green eyes and I'm a girl!)

"And I'm Cinderheart!"

"I am a kitty." :3. "Silver fur;blue eyes!"

"We host the Ask Le Warriors! Well actually Cookie does...But I wanted to help so I did!" -cinder

"Okay so lets get on with the shows" :3 -me

"Cindy! We have our first question!"

-looks at list- "Well questionS"

"Cool!" -cinder ajusts the headphones- "These don't really fit but its fine."

"Cinderheart you do the honors of reading them." :3

-cinder grabs te list and then reads- -clears throught- "Our first question set is from: TailGatomonX3"

"Is that right?"

-I nod spinning around in my swivel chair-

**To Ivypool:Do you like anycats? Don't be shy !**

**To Crowfeather:You love Leafpool or Nightcloud more ?**

**To Mousewhisker and Hazeltail:Do you two like Berrynose much ?And do you guys have love interest ?**

**To Molepaw and Cherrypaw:What warrior names you two want to have when you two**

**are going to become warriors ?**

**To Jayfeather:If you are not a medicine cat , what cat you will choose to**

**become mates ?**

**To Cinderheart/Lionblaze:Why you choose him/her for your mate ?**

-i turn stage lights on-

Ivypool : "Er... Um no. No room in my life for love."

-she looks at Hawkfrost who has a sad look in his eyes-

"I thought we had something!"

-he runs off-

-Cinderheart looks at him running away from the room and spinning on her chair then stops-

"Hawkfrost come back!"

Me: "Okayy right then. Crowfeather you're up!"

Crow: -.- "I don't want to"

-I sigh and pick up crowfeather who is squirming in my grasp and puts him on stage-

Crow: "What's my question?"

"I just read it crowfeather! It's asking if you like Leafpool or NightCloud better. "

"Um.." - looks at leafpool and then nightcloud then back again- "Leafpo-" -gets cut off because Nightcloud pins him down-

Me: "NIGHTCLOUD!"

-she hisses and backs off-

"Uggg -coughs- "Leafpool."

*blushes and goes to the crowd and sits next to Leafpool and twingles his tail with hers*

~ crow

-both cats shrug- "He is OK. He likes to boast and went from one mate to another but yeah. Plus He's our bro. - moushwhisker

-hazel nods-

"What the Starclan? What do you mean one mate to another?!"

- berry

"Uh HELLO? Honeyfern And Poppyfrost?" -cinder

-berry slaps his forehead with his paw- "iKnow who they are! But i didn't go from one to another! Honeyfern died... :("

-cinderheart whispers- "two time playahhh"

-fix microphone- "Okay next!" -me

-cherry and mole bounce on stage-

"Our warrior names would be- well what I would like it to be."

" We will be named CherryTail and MolePelt." -apprenctices smiles cutely-

"Those are very nice names! Maybe I'll consider them." - firestar lays his tail tip on their heads-

-from very far corner of the room- "I dont want to go!"

-everycat looks at the medicine cat being carried by the scruff by Squirrelflight who is taking him to the stage-

-jay is plopped on the stage- "Oof!"

-sighs and looks at the ceiling-

"Why do you INSIST on finding out who my mate will be if I wasn't a medicine cat!?"

-everycat is shocked-

-i speak into my micro-headphones- "Jayfeather we are only interested. But if you don't answer...I'll have to shove catnip down your throught."

-cinder and me exchange a michieveous glance at each other-

"Errgggg. Fine -.- HALFMOON I LUFF YOU!" -runs off stage-

"Was that so hard jayjay?" -cinder

-moves micro away from mouth- "Cindy is your turn. Lionblaze is waiting."

-i open the door so she can go unto the stage a few inches away from lionblaze- "We can't become mates cause our destiny's don't have room for love."

-cinder walks off and into the room where I am and and puts her headphones on-

-Lionblaze is alone on the stage and then walks off and sits next to brambleclaw-

"What an emotional Question adventure!" -presses button and makes an applause noise-

~ me (cookieclouds)

"Yes it was quite an experience CookieClouds" -cinder3

-i nod my head- "Yes and we have more questions on the way that was just the FIRST set of questions"

"F-first? You mean there's going to be more?" - jayfeather

"Mmhhmm!" -cinder:3

"Oh and Jayfeather you have another one!" - me

"By who?" - jay

"The same person!" - cinderheart

-sighs (jay) -

"It asks if you love Halfmoon? and if you ever made out with her?" - me

-looks up annoyed- "Did I not just answer that?" -jay

"No you didn't, you were asked who your prefered mate was P:" -cinder

-jay sighs AGAIN and he takes the micro phone -headphones from my hands and puts it on-

"again like I said before...HALFMOON I LUFF YOU!"

-halfmoon is at the back of the crowd looking embarassed-

"AND NUUU I NEVER EVER MADE OUT WITH HALFMOON IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

-sound of torture comes on because it was too loud from jayfeather's yelling-

( to make the noise of torture scrap and fork or spoon across a plate )

"Hm you look good in those headphones jayfeather. You should join me and cookieclouds in hosting" - cinder

"I don't have a choice do I?" -jay

"NUUUU you don't." - me :3

-he sighs and sits on his swivel chair-

"Jayfeather you have earned your new name sighfeather."

-shrugs- "I don't like that name!"

"Then stop sighing!" - I push button and it drops confetti from the ceiling unto the ground - "Congrats on joining the crew!"

-cats cheer and applause- "Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Jayfeather!"

"All right everyone calm down this isn't a warrior ceremony!" P: LOLZ

"Okay thats all for this set!"

-all cats applause-

Thanks!

- Cookie ; Cinder ; and now Jay!


End file.
